<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Pink Carnations (blooming in me) by A_Melody</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512579">Pink Carnations (blooming in me)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Melody/pseuds/A_Melody'>A_Melody</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Blood, F/M, Hanahaki Disease, Heavy Angst</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 13:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>456</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23512579</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Melody/pseuds/A_Melody</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>[pink carnations; joy, love, pride, and beauty.]</p><p> </p><p>Kaede didn’t know about the pink carnations growing in his chest every time she looked at him, laughed with him. Every time they were near one another, they grew more and more - but he couldn’t stop. </p><p>She was his drug, and he was a hopeless addict for her presence.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akamatsu Kaede/Saihara Shuichi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Pink Carnations (blooming in me)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this was beta read by @starrinq, @destux, @ant robber ❤️ thank u guys &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫</p><p> </p><p>Maybe it wasn’t that bad that Shuichi fell in love with Kaede.</p><p> </p><p>Every smile from her was a pain in his lungs, but it still somehow didn’t stop him from smiling, too. It was nice to see her happy, even with how much pain he was in.</p><p> </p><p>Her laugh was like music to Shuichi’s ears, a beautiful melody he’d play on repeat if he could. A melody that was almost as soothing as her piano, the only thing that could distract him from the inevitable demise of unrequited love. </p><p> </p><p>Kaede didn’t know about the pink carnations growing in his chest every time she looked at him, laughed with him. Every time they were near one another, they grew more and more - but he couldn’t stop. She was his drug, and he was a hopeless addict for her presence. Shuichi didn’t want her to know, he’d rather die seeing her smile than in agonizing pain like him. That would be much more painful than any blood-stained flower he’d ever cough up. Kaede would probably live with the guilt for the rest of her life; as if she were the one that killed him. </p><p> </p><p>Shuichi had once heard that if he repeats a word over and over, it loses its meaning. He had stayed up countless nights repeating her name, whispering it into the unforgiving world, hoping that she’d mean less to him with each breath. Hoping that it would become meaningless; so he would be able to be around her, laughing with her, to see her captivating smile without pain. </p><p> </p><p>It never worked. </p><p> </p><p>The thought of her made more flowers bloom in his sick lungs, but even then he couldn’t grow tired of her. He curled up in a ball and silently cried each night, every sob wracking his frame another stab in his heart. It only augmented the dull pain in his chest. </p><p> </p><p>Until one day the pain was too much to bear.</p><p> </p><p>Shuichi was listening to the pianist’s music in her piano room, a comfortable silence between them both as the melody settled into their hearts and souls. </p><p> </p><p>An ache in the detective’s chest made his eyes widen. </p><p> </p><p>He had excused himself out with a hurry, his vision being blurred with tears. Shuichi ran until he couldn’t run anymore, leaving a trail of blood and pink carnations behind him. When the blue-haired boy had reached the end of the hallway he collapsed, a pink liquid staining his clothes.</p><p> </p><p>He could hear a melody talking to him, screaming at him, a beautiful voice, like an angel’s. There could not exist a more wonderful way to die. A small smile had blossomed on his lips.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Maybe it wasn’t that bad that Shuichi fell in love with Kaede.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫¸¸¸♬·¯·♩¸¸♪·¯·♫</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>